


To Catch a Vampire

by Stacysmash



Series: Vampires and Werewolves and Giants, Oh my! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agent/Human Sugawara, M/M, Modern/Urban Fantasy, Mutual Pining, Sequel to A Double Dose of Trouble, Sexual Tension, Spin-off fic, Supernatural Elements, Vampire AU, Vampire Oikawa, hint of IwaSemi, sequel fic, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is a centuries-old vampire who has been through the government-run program to assimilate supernatural creatures into human society. For a couple of years he's lived with his human agent, Sugawara Koushi, and together they've denied the growing affection developing between them as everyone else rolls their eyes. One night he returns home early for work, and as he steps into their shared apartment and witnesses the surprise laid before him, he knows without a doubt there's no use denying it any longer.Sequel toA Double Dose of Trouble!





	To Catch a Vampire

That evening, like most of his evenings, Oikawa was playing the role of the host at his popular nightclub _Love Bite_. His smile stretched wide as he kissed a patron’s hand and chuckled as giggles and gasps erupted from her and her group of friends. It was so typical he could have done the whole song and dance in his sleep.

“Have a lovely evening, my beauties!” He sang as he spun on his heel and tried to locate another party to greet. It was a crowded night, the dance floor swarming with humans, vampires, and even a couple werewolves from what he smelled. There was a good energy throughout the club and while everyone seemed busy, he decided it was time to take a break himself and ascended the steps to his private booth.

The whole club was like an amphitheater, the dance floor at the bottom with the bar nearby and easily accessible to the thirsty dancers. Moving up from there were circular levels of lavish booths with partial screening, so patrons could enjoy their drinks and conversation with semi-privacy. When he finally reached his personal booth, he found his three best friends already occupying most of it, dozing from boredom.

“Seriously, what do I pay you all for?” Oikawa grumbled as he sat next to Iwaizumi.

“You pay us to look good, something I think we’re quite succeeding at,” Matsukawa replied lazily with a smirk.

“I pay you to interact with patrons. Why do I feel like I’m the only one doing anything around here?”

“It is _your_ club,” Iwaizumi said as he poured Oikawa a glass of wine, one of the only drinks vampires could stand that wasn’t blood. Hanamaki poked his head up over Matsukawa, his eyes glittering with mischief and Oikawa was already cringing at whatever he was going to say.

“It’s not our fault you’re overworking yourself. Sounds to me like you’re trying to distract yourself from _love_ problems.”

Oikawa’s three traitorous friends snickered, and he wondered what embarrassing vampire costumes he could assign them to wear for the next week.

“I’m not having love problems, and I’m not overworking myself.”

“You are,” Iwaizumi said seriously as his eyes looked over Oikawa’s frame. “You’re here at the club every night, and if you’re not, you’re stuck in a meeting with your agent discussing one of the million projects you’ve got going on.”

“So? What’s wrong with a little hard work?”

“Are you actually trying to avoid Sugawara?”

Oikawa clenched his teeth and averted his eyes from Iwaizumi. Suga was his agent with the Ministry of Supernatural Affairs, a government branch that assimilated supernatural races into human society. Before the new dorms were built to house the clients going through the program, the first individuals to go through it were assigned an agent to live with for about a year. After that, they were free to move out and live as they pleased as long as they adhered to a certain set of rules.

For a whole year Oikawa lived with Suga, yet even after the trial period, he felt no need to move out. His excuse was that it was cheaper living with someone and he already had an established rapport with Suga, so why chance it with a new roommate? Everyone he knew seemed to see right through him, however, knowing how easily Suga had woven himself into his life and his heart. He couldn’t help it; who could resist Suga’s warm demeanor, his easy laugh, and mischievous grin? The way his honey-brown eyes lured him into a dream-like state filled with watercolors and fluffy blankets, or how his pale skin felt like silk underneath his lips as they brushed across the delicate beauty mark under his eye.

“Oikawa, go home,” Iwaizumi laughed, snapping him back to reality. The other two were snickering behind their hands and whispering things to each other Oikawa was certain he wouldn’t like.

“There’s no point in going home, Kou-chan’s probably asleep.”

“You could wake him up?”

“Well, that would be a rude thing to do.”

“Then don’t wake him up. Sneak in bed with him.”

“Iwa-chan, you cad! Is that what you do to poor Semi-kun?”

Iwaizumi’s grin stretched wide, his fangs glinting in the fake candlelight. “He’s never complained.”

Oikawa heaved a sigh and leaned back as he gazed around the room. They had a point, the entire staff seemed to be on their game that night taking care of the patrons. Even Kyoutani had a small crowd of girls around him, looking like he was constipated at the way they were giggling at him. He was tired and going home to sneak in bed with Suga was sounding tempting.

“Alright, you guys win. Please make sure Mad Dog-chan doesn’t freak out and eat those young ladies.”

“You spoil all our fun,” Matsukawa sighed.

“We had bets going on it, too,” Hanamaki added with a pout. Oikawa rolled his eyes and gave one last look at Iwaizumi. His best friend heard the silent message loud and clear, giving him a nod and waved him off.

As easily as Oikawa could project his presence, drawing everyone’s attention directly to him, he was just as skilled at turning it off. He flowed through the crowds like a shadow, weaving through the heated bodies of distracted dancers and drinkers until he made it to a hidden side door near the bar that was only for the staff’s use. With a nod to Kunimi behind the bar, he slipped through the door and closed it softly behind him.

It was almost like stepping into another world, the hallway bright and soothing with a warm tan color on the walls. He passed by the backrooms, the locker room, dressing room, and security office, finally reaching the end that spilled out into a small lobby. Since Oikawa owned the entire building, he fashioned the rest as apartment complexes that most of his coven live in, taking the entire top floor for himself to share with Suga. He was relieved he didn’t need to go far when he was tired from work and that he never worried about his kohai getting home before dawn.

There were times he wished for a little more privacy for just him and Suga, but to bring up a subject such as that was a recipe for a much deeper and more complicated conversation.

He was starting to believe that he’s danced around the issue for too long and needed to face reality. It gave him a sour taste in his mouth thinking that he was behaving cowardly. He could acknowledge some aspects of himself that weren’t perfect; he wasn’t as narcissistic as Iwaizumi believed. But in all his years of living and fighting for his kind, he never considered himself a coward.

As the elevator brought him closer to the top floor, Oikawa gazed at his blurry reflection in the closed doors. His eyes were dark, and his eyebrows were creased so tightly lines were sprouting across his forehead. He made a sound of disgust and shook his face, hoping to release the tension. When he stopped, he smacked his palms against his cheeks and nodded.

“I can do this. It’s time… I am not a coward.”

He was determined to march in and woo Suga once and for all. He would invoke the deepest reaches of his charm he’d spent centuries cultivating and lure his roommate into passionate longing. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his outfit, pasting on a lazy smile just as the doors opened straight into their apartment.

He had expected it to be quiet with Suga sound asleep in the bedroom. What he definitely did not expect was the living area to be bright with the sweet aroma of freshly baked cookies filling the air. Oikawa gleefully exited the elevator at the sound of Suga’s terribly off-key singing and botched up lyrics that were not Japanese.

He froze when he spotted him in the kitchen, hypnotized by the swirl of his hips draped only in form-fitting boxers with fangs and hearts all over them, a personal gift from Oikawa himself. Oikawa’s only reprieve was that Suga was also wearing a T-shirt; if it was only boxers he would have combusted on the spot. Suga was also wearing his headphones over his silvery hair, though the music was loud enough that Oikawa could barely hear Shakira underneath Suga’s undulating vocalizations echoing throughout the apartment.

Oikawa pressed his lips tight, trying not to laugh. The scene was simultaneously hilarious and adorable, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to continue watching all night or slip in to join the fun. He giggled as he crept forward, leaning against the island to get a front row seat to Suga’s impressive hip shaking. It took every ounce of willpower not to reach out and grab them, and the suggestive nature of his pelvic thrusts knocked Oikawa’s mind straight into the gutter.

Before his naughty thoughts could take hold, Suga turned around with a baking sheet in his hand and screamed, sending the cookies flying against the cabinets behind him.

“How long have you been standing there?!” He shrieked as he yanked his headphones down to his neck, his face furious and flushed bright red. Oikawa hadn’t even flinched at the outburst and his lips spread into his signature movie-star grin.

“Just a little while. I’m glad Iwa-chan sent me home early or I would have missed that _excellent_ show!” His supernatural reflexes kicked in as the cookie sheet nearly smashed his skull in, slamming instead on the island as Oikawa ran around it to get his hands on his flustered roommate. He held onto Suga’s wrist holding onto the sheet and wrapped his other arm around his waist, tugging their bodies together.

“Let go! Look what you did!” Suga yelled as he gestured with his head to the cookies decorating the kitchen in pieces.

“It wasn’t my fault! Please don’t be mad,” Oikawa cooed as he dipped his head to brush his lips against the inside of his wrist. Suga sucked in a quick breath, flinching a little in his hold but not enough to pull away. Oikawa knew he had more strength than that, and he took it as a cue to continue pressing gentle kisses along his sensitive skin. He raised his eyes to meet Suga’s, which were quickly darkening with desire though his lips were caught between his teeth, showing a flicker of uncertainty.

“That’s fun music you’re listening to, Kou-chan. Can I hear it too?”

Suga twerked his mouth to the side and narrowed his eyes, but he obediently shut his headphones off. Within a moment, the music burst from the speaker on his phone that was sitting on the edge of the island. Oikawa smiled as he slipped the cookie sheet from Suga’s grasp and set it lightly on the counter and began shuffling to the music. He could see the corners of Suga’s lips forcing their way up though he was obviously trying hard not to smile. Oikawa chuckled and leaned down to dip his nose into his soft hair as his hands cradled Suga’s hips. It didn’t take long for the tension in Suga’s body to fade completely, his hands running up Oikawa's chest and settling on his shoulders.

A soft giggle blended with Latin music as Suga swiveled his hips with a little more gusto. As the front of his boxers grazed against Oikawa’s dark slacks, Oikawa scrunched his face to maintain control. He knew Suga was just waiting to pull a reaction out of him and he refused to give in so quickly. When Suga’s hot breath ghosted over his throat, he knew it was only a matter of time before he gave in.

_Since when does a vampire with centuries of seducing experience get lured in by a mere human?_

Suga pulled back, keeping hold of Oikawa’s hand as he spun out dramatically and then twisted back into his arms, pressing his back into Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa laughed as Suga craned his head back to grin at him and couldn’t resist planting a kiss against his forehead. They stayed in that position for a while, enjoying the sensual pull of the music as their two bodies melded into one. Their hands remained clasped together and wrapped around Suga’s swiveling hips, Oikawa’s other hand slipping across his lower stomach and creeping underneath his T-shirt. The little shit chose that moment to arch his back, reaching his hand back to thread his fingers into Oikawa’s hair as his butt rubbed against him. Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as he buried his face into Suga’s neck.

“You’re killing me.”

“Nonsense! If this was killing you, you would have been dead a long time ago,” Suga giggled, gripping his fingers tighter into his hair and pulled him closer against his throat. Oikawa hummed happily, dancing his lips across the warm pulsing skin.

“I’m really tired.”

“Already? Perhaps you’re getting old?” Suga teased and Oikawa blew a raspberry against his neck.

“I’m tired of doing this… thing. This little dance around each other without anything coming of it.” He paused for a moment, allowing his words to sink in as he spun Suga out from himself. The smile had faded from his lips, but his eyes were bright and expectant. Oikawa tugged him back in so as their bodies came together facing each other instead. He released Suga’s hand to cradle his face, his body no longer moving with the music as he licked his lips.

“I really like you, Kou-chan, and I want to date you if you’ll let me.”

Suga tightened his lips as his cheeks brightened, but Oikawa could tell they were trying to curl into a smile.

“What about all your fans and other lovers?”

Oikawa snorted and rolled his eyes. “What lovers? I haven’t had one of them since we met. I’ve been too preoccupied with you… and all my jobs, duties, keeping control of my coven while guiding them into society. And as for my fans, I think me dating you would only excite them more.”

“You think?” Suga laughed, arching his eyebrow skeptically.

“Of course! Your own fan club is expanding rapidly, though that might be because I keep sneaking our joint selfies onto my blog.” Oikawa winced as Suga’s fist jabbed into his ribs.

“I told you to ask my permission for that!”

“But they were cute and definitely not suggestive!”

“Ugh, you’re impossible.”

“Impossible to resist? You haven’t answered my question yet, you know,” He asked, resting his forehead against Suga’s as he placed his hands on his hips, wiggling them back into the tempo of the music. Suga huffed out a laugh and wrapped his fingers into the front of his shirt.

“You haven’t asked me anything. You just said you’d like to date me.”

“Oh, how foolish of me. _Would_ you like to date me?”

“Hmm, I’ll have to think about it.”

Oikawa pulled back to stick his bottom lip out in a pout, knowing Suga was just stringing him along. Suga threw his head back and laughed, filling the apartment with the music of angels. As he brought his face back up, he tugged Oikawa lower to envelop his bottom lip with his own warm lips. Oikawa hummed happily, relaxing his mouth and pressing deeper into the kiss.

It wasn’t the first time they’ve kissed, but this one was different. It lacked the usual uncertainty, neither one holding back as Oikawa gripped his fingers into the back of his thighs and lifted him up. Deliciously pale legs wrapped around his waist, allowing him to use only one arm to keep Suga propped up so his other hand could slip under his T-shirt and up his slender back. A delighted giggled passed between their lips before Suga pulled back, placing his fingers against Oikawa’s mouth as he edged forward to kiss him again.

“Fine, I’ll date you. But I’m going to dump your ass the second the sex gets boring.”

“I’m gonna dump _your_ ass,” Oikawa growled, hefting him up higher and shuffling Suga toward their bedroom.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Suga protested, wiggling in his arms and reaching toward the counter where a few cookies were scattered and snatched one up. He shoved it into his mouth and closed his eyes, savoring the flavor. “Mmmm, delicious. What?” He asked innocently as Oikawa pegged him with a glare.

“We’re about to finally have sex and you want to stop and have a cookie?!”

“Chocolate makes me horny.”

“You’re not horny enough already?” Oikawa teased, glancing down at the way Suga’s boxers were bulging up against his own stomach.

“Would you rather me be less horny?”

“You’re right. Grab one for the road,” Oikawa said, leaning him back toward the counter to pick up one more. Suga laughed and wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck, his hands full of cookies. Oikawa buried his face in his neck, kissing the permanent prick marks that claimed Suga as his.

A nose burrowed into his hair until warm lips pressed against his head. He was Oikawa Tooru, a vampire renowned for centuries for his devastating looks and charm. He had never committed to one lover, finding the idea repugnant. A vampire choosing a mate was a terrifying ordeal, especially picking one that was not already a vampire, so most chose not to remain with one lover for long.

But everything was always different with Suga, right from the beginning. He thoroughly adored the mischievous human and refused to imagine what life would be like without him. The mere thought of it left him cold and miserable, so he shoved it away as he shuffled them to the bedroom.

He laid Suga down on the plush bed they shared, though they were rarely in it together with their alternate schedules. His lips traveled up Suga’s throat and across his chin until they found their home on his soft lips. He opened his mouth wider, tasting the sweetness of the chocolate on Suga’s tongue. He usually hated the flavor but at that moment it was perfect.

Oikawa chuckled when Suga whined when he pulled away from the kiss. He couldn’t help himself, wanting to burn every detail of the moment in his memory. Suga’s brown eyes were darker than normal, his pupils blown out with desire. The dim light sparkled through Suga’s silver hair, reminding Oikawa of a pleasant winter morning as the sun glinted off newly fallen snow.

“What is it?” Suga asked softly, reaching up to cup Oikawa’s face. He leaned into the touch, turning his face enough to kiss Suga’s palm.

“I’m several hundred years old, Koushi, and I’ve never seen anything as beautiful as you.”

Suga’s lips parted in surprise, a blush creeping across his pale cheeks. It was the sort of thing Oikawa said often but usually with more teasing. It would inevitably lead to some playful banter and just enough flirting to be evasive of any talk of a relationship. This time, however, Oikawa’s earnestness could be felt, through his serious expression and the loving warmth of his voice.

He smiled at Suga’s flustered response and saved him the trouble of forming words by resuming the kissing. Suga didn’t need to say a thing as he melted into it, raking his fingers through Oikawa’s hair and pulling him closer. They had plenty of time to talk things over. After years of ignoring and denying his feelings for Suga, he was ready to show him the full depth of his love. And if he could prove to Suga how skilled he was in bed after all his gloating and Suga’s teasing disbelief, Oikawa would consider it the greatest achievement of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this way back during Oikawa Rarepair week, not even planning to use it for that since it's so specific and a sequel, so it got set to the side. I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm partially through the final chapter of Double Dose and I am planning on getting back to the Teru/Aone fic as well! Once I finish those up, I'll probably be moving away from this AU to pursue more things. Too much to write and no time to do it in!


End file.
